I need some little help
by lakemountain
Summary: The POstables discover that some words can be a great help. The characters belong the talented Martha Wiliamson.


**I need some little help.**

The POstables discover that some words can be a great help. The characters belong the talented Martha Wiliamson.

One Tuesday winter morning, Oliver was leaving his house on his way to work. He took his satchel. As he walked down the stairs, he was surprised to see Rita.

"Hello Rita. How are you? Is everything all right?" Oliver asked, a little worried.

"Hello Oliver. Sorry for the inconvenience. I just need some advice. To Norman and I, you're like a big brother. Always, available and a trustworthy person," says Rita.

"All right, Rita. I was just about to have breakfast in a small restaurant next to the post office. Have you ever eaten?"

"Usually I only have tea and sesame biscuits for breakfast. Thank you very much, Oliver," says Rita.

Restaurant. The five stars.

"There you go. You know the whole story," Rita sighed.

"So your parents are coming very soon. Norman doesn't know about it. And you fear this meeting because you're afraid that your parents won't like Norman," Oliver said as he put down his cup of tea.

"That's exactly what it is. I figured since you have experience, you could give me advice. You've already met Holl's parents," asked Rita, who didn't want to say her name.

"You know that family and marriage are sacred values to me. When I wanted to explain my intentions, they are only Holly's statements mattered. They're just listening to their daughter. It's up to Norman to show that he is and is the only one who can bring you everything you need. He is the best person for you. Your raft is in the water. Just let it slide slowly," says Oliver.

"Thank you very much Oliver, for these words of wisdom. You cheered me up. I feel much better now. Tell me, how is your relationship with Shane?" Rita asked.

"Oh well. Since Shane came back, I have the impression that our relationship is stronger than before, or at least that it is moving slowly in the right direction. She's everything I wanted. And I really like kissing her," Oliver says, smiling quietly.

"Oh, that's really cute." says Rita.

"Can this stay between us," Oliver asked.

"Absolutely, big brother Oliver. It's time to go to work," Rita said.

"Let's go solve the mystery of other letters, dear sister, Rita," Oliver said smiling.

At the DLO.

"Hi Shane. Are you ok ?" says Norman.

"Yes, and you ? Oliver and Rita haven't even gotten here yet. Usually, I am...

"Imagine I just saw them in a restaurant. How should I take it?" Norman exclaimed.

"What? No, Norman. You know Oliver is very generous. He must have invited Rita to have a cup of tea. If it bothers you, then you just have to ask him.

Oliver and Rita enter the office.

"Good morning, everyone. Norman, Miss McInerney. Beautiful day for a January month. Norman, is everything all right, my friend?" Oliver asked as he put down his coat."

"Uh... I..." stuttered Norman.

"Norman saw you and Rita in a restaurant. And he thought you were..

"No, Norman. I needed Oliver's help with some advice. I met him this morning and as he hadn't had breakfast yet, he offered to accompany me, that's all," says Rita.

Norman took a deep breath.

Oliver wanted to say something, but the phone rang. He stepped forward to pick up the handset.

"Oliver O'Toole... Hello, Pastor Davis... It would be a pleasure. I'll ask them. Thank you and see you later," Oliver said as he hung up.

"Is everything all right?" Shane asked for everyone.

"Do you want to deliver for a good deed. My local parish is organizing a collection for those affected by the last storm that hit the country. Now we have to put everything in packages and close them. The pastor needs more some few people. It'll be at 6:00 p.m. . Are you interested?" Oliver asked.

"Of course !" the trio said.

When they arrived at the church, they started to prepare the packages. After 2 hours, they managed to prepare the 1200 packages.

"And that's it, we're all done. It was really nice," says Rita.

"Thank you all for your help. We can really see that you all work at the post office. "said Pastor Davis.

"We are the POstables," Norman adds.

As the pastor walked around the room, Shane, with a small box in his hand, came to see him.

"Pastor Davis. This is a toy box when I was a child. They are still in very good condition. I would like to send them to the children to send them some joy and hope," Shane said, handing him the package.

"Thank you very much for this kind attention. God bless you, Shane," said the pastor smiling.

"That's nice of you. I'm just beginning to believe," Shane admitted.

"From the kindness and generosity you give off, I can see a beautiful gleam of faith in your heart, Shane. It doesn't take much, you know. Whenever you need help, you will be who you turn to," said the pastor smiling.

Shane smiles.

"Thank you all. So, after this beautiful divine delivery, I think the POstables can go home to rest," Oliver said smiling.

End

Translated with a translator.


End file.
